the armor falls
by lydiamaartin
Summary: In which Isaac realizes that Allison is a pretty cool girl when she's not trying to kill him, and Allison figures out exactly who Scott is in love with. - ScottIsaac


**disclaimer:** characters belong to mtv, song belongs to taylor swift.

**notes:** there is slash, don't say i didn't warn you. set after s2 ends.

* * *

_so you were never a saint  
__and i've loved in shades of wrong_

x

Allison likes to pretend that she doesn't, but Isaac sees her watching them in every hallway, every class they share. She's a strong girl, he knows that, but if she's got one weakness, it's definitely Scott McCall. Given that she stabbed him multiple times, he avoids her most of the time, but sometimes her gaze slides over from Scott to him, and she looks so broken, he almost wishes he could help her.

But he's got his own problems to worry about, and as he and Scott walk out of school to meet Stiles and figure out their next move in this game of myths and monsters, he pretends he doesn't feel her eyes on their backs, blue-hot and longing.

-:-

He ends up next to her in the lunch line purely by accident. Jackson and Lydia are already sitting at the table, and Scott and Stiles are late because they got in trouble for talking in English class. She doesn't look at him at first, moving her tray through the line wordlessly, and he makes a show of looking around the cafeteria so she doesn't think he's paying attention to her, but then her fork drops.

Supernatural reflexes come in handy more often than not. Isaac catches it before it falls to the ground, and then she's looking at him as if it's the first time she's seeing him. Maybe it is, now that he thinks about it – not too long ago, all he'd been to her was another enemy to hunt down.

"Thank you," she says quietly as he offers her the fork back. Her fingers brush his at the exact moment that he hears Scott's voice enter the room, bickering with Stiles, and Isaac feels a sudden rush of desire. He's not sure if it's her or if it's him, but it's definitely directed at Scott. Either way, he drops his hand from hers as if she'd burned him.

Predictably, Allison's eyes dart immediately towards Scott. Isaac keeps himself from rolling his eyes, but he thinks she hears the way his breathing changes, because she looks at him again, this time more thoughtfully, and it makes him fidget. She's definitely got the gaze of a huntress down.

"The line's moving," he tells her to break the heavy silence that's settled over them. Allison blinks and then offers him a quick smile of thanks before stepping forward. Isaac follows behind her, debating whether or not he cares enough about eating cafeteria food to stay next to her for several more minutes.

Before he can decide if Scott's lunch smells appetizing enough to share, she speaks again. "I'm sorry," she says, keeping her voice hushed as if she's sharing a secret with him. "For, um – "

"Stabbing me?" he supplies helpfully, and smirks when she winces. "Yeah, it's cool. Super-healing abilities, remember?"

"I know, I know, I just…" Allison trails off, stopping in the line in front of the dessert options and turning to look at him. "I want you to know, I wouldn't do it again."

Isaac chuckles. "Really?" he asks, mildly skeptical. "Not under any circumstances? Hunting me is in your _blood_, Allison, in case you forgot."

Allison stands up straighter and looks him in the eye. "As long as you're on Scott's side, I won't hurt you."

She speaks the words with a note of finality. Isaac doesn't know what to say, and she gathers her things and moves away before he can figure it out. Grabbing a pudding cup and tossing it onto his tray, he steps out of line and watches her walk to her own table before he looks over at his.

Scott and Stiles are arguing with Jackson over something, probably Jackson's suggested method for dealing with the Alphas, while Lydia manages to simultaneously do her nails and roll her eyes at the boys. Isaac watches Scott for a moment, finding it funny how Scott is so wrapped up in their little group that he doesn't notice Allison sitting ten feet away.

As he walks over, Scott looks up and catches his eye, and the way he smiles makes Isaac wonder if he'd ever smiled at Allison like that.

-:-

When it comes to werewolf senses, the super-hearing is the first one he gets tired off, hands down. But the ability to overhear interesting conversations in the classroom and hallways isn't always completely boring. He's at his locker when he hears Allison and Lydia talking, just down the hall.

"Does – does he talk about me?" Allison's asking, more hesitant than he's ever seen her, and she's playing with her hair as she watches Lydia's reaction carefully.

"Scott?" Lydia sends her an exasperated glance. "Yes, of course. You're the love of his life, blah, blah, blah. I don't understand why you two broke up if you're just going to pine after each other all the time."

Allison determinedly ignores this, though Isaac smiles into his locker. "I know he's been talking to my dad. If you guys are planning something, I want in."

Lydia tilts her head. "Check your car window, then," she tells her cheerfully, as if they're discussing the weather, and not taking on a pack of Alpha werewolves. A small smile lights Allison's face as Lydia saunters away to meet Jackson further down the hall. Isaac busies himself with his books, but he knows Allison's seen him anyway.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

It's hard to sneak up on a werewolf, but Allison manages. Isaac jumps and slams his locker door, not even sure why he's so jumpy. She's not even out to kill him anymore.

"I'm always eavesdropping," he tells her, managing a smirk. Allison laughs and leans against the nearest locker, watching as he clicks his lock shut.

"How's Scott?" she asks him suddenly, just when he's preparing to walk away because it seems like she's not about to say anything more.

"Scott?" Isaac stares at her for a second and hopes she doesn't notice the effect that Scott's name had on him. "Scott's fine. Mostly. I mean, you know, he's got a lot on his plate, but he's dealing."

"Good," Allison says, her eyes wide and sincere. Isaac nods, a bit awkwardly, and rubs his palms on his jeans. Though he knows she's a lovely girl when she's not going crazy, she does still smell like a hunter.

"I think he's still in love with you," he offers, though he's not sure what made him say that. Allison's gaze, which had been wandering over the hall, snaps back towards him.

"You think?" she asks softly, and Isaac's not sure if he's imagining the emphasis on _think_ or not.

"Well, we don't really talk about it," he says hastily, "but, you know… it's pretty easy to tell, with Scott."

"Oh, right," she says, biting her lip as she looks at him, her gaze unwavering. "I – thank you."

"Yeah, anytime," he says, inclining his head. Allison smiles, and it's pretty easy to see why Scott's in love with her, but that still doesn't mean the thought of them together doesn't make his stomach feel like lead.

"I seem to be thanking you a lot," she says off-handedly, just as the bell rings. Isaac opens his mouth to say something, but she waves and walks away before he can, boots clicking on the floor.

-:-

Telling Allison about the plan probably shouldn't be taking Scott as long as it is. Isaac finds himself gravitating to the woods that night, and he tells himself it's because he just wants a midnight run, but he ends up lurking in the trees behind Scott and Allison's romantic little clearing, trying to pretend he's not listening in.

"I'll be ready," Allison's promising him when Isaac gets within earshot. "I'll do everything I can to help."

"I know," Scott tells her, and his voice is so terribly warm and honest, that Isaac has to clench his fists to keep from hitting something. "I'll see you there."

"Yeah," Allison says, and Isaac hears the shifting of bodies. "And Scott?"

"Hm?" Scott asks, almost absent-mindedly. Isaac backs up against a tree and sinks down to the ground, careful to keep his breathing and heartbeat under control just in case Scott hears.

"You're doing a great job," she tells him. "With the pack, I mean. Derek may be the Alpha, but it's you they trust completely."

Isaac doesn't need to be there to know Scott's shrugging with that stupid bashful smile on his face. "They're my friends. I'm just trying not get us all killed."

"You're winning," she says, and Isaac can hear the smile in her tone even as his mind dives back in time to bring up the memory of that fateful lacrosse game. _I came to win_. He wonders if Scott's giving her the same smile now that he gave him that day.

Scott laughs. "Thanks, Allison. You know, you don't have to avoid all of us, just because of me. You can sit with us at lunch and stuff – if you like."

"I – thank you," she says quietly. "But I… I don't know if I'd be completely welcome there."

Isaac can practically see the frown forming on Scott's face. "Why not? None of us have a problem with you, I don't think. I mean… I'm pretty sure Isaac's over the whole trying to murder him and his packmates thing."

Allison takes a breath and laughs. "No, it's not that," she says. "Isaac and I – we've talked about it. But… oh, you're still pretty oblivious, aren't you?"

Her tone is affectionate, but Isaac can already picture the confusion on Scott's face even as he focuses on slowing his heartbeat down. He's not entirely sure what Allison is talking about it, but he's pretty sure that he doesn't want Scott figuring it out.

"Oblivious?" Scott's probably staring at her in bewilderment at this point. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Allison says quickly. "Just don't worry about me, okay? I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I… bye, Allison."

Isaac stays against the tree and listens to her footsteps recede. As far as he can tell, Scott's still standing in the same spot, watching her leave. He's debating between going after him and going back to the house, but Scott makes the decision for him.

"Dude, were you eavesdropping?" he asks, appearing in front of him so suddenly that Isaac jumps up onto his feet. Scott doesn't seem angry, more just amused, but his heart's still started beating a mile a minute anyway.

"Why does everyone keep accusing me of that?" Isaac shoots back instead of admitting it, but he can feel the smile forming on his face. "I'm usually just minding my own business."

Scott crosses his arms.

"Well, I have super-hearing!" Isaac protests.

"And you just happened to be out into the woods where you knew I was meeting Allison?"

Isaac flushes and looks away, but Scott laughs and punches him as lightly as a werewolf possibly can on the arm.

"Hey, look, I don't mind. Allison and I aren't dating anymore, so it's not like anything – " Scott pauses, meeting Isaac's eyes, and something changes in his gaze. "Well, we're not together," he finishes, rather weakly.

Isaac half-smiles. "You're still in love with her, though," he points out. Scott tenses up. "Sorry, I'm just – I notice things, you know."

Scott inhales and exhales sharply, and then smiles at him. "Things are different now," he says simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Come on, let's get back to the rest of the pack."

Isaac nods and falls into step alongside him, feeling his smile become genuine around the same time Scott nudges his shoulder and cracks a stupid joke he heard from Stiles. The sun beats down on their shoulders, and for once, he forgets about the horrifying world of magic and moons they have to live in.

-:-

The battle goes about as well as could be expected, which is to say, not too well, although thankfully, only one member of their pack ends up in the werewolf hospital, also known as Dr. Deaton's place, overnight. Unfortunately, that member is him. By the time everyone else is herded out of his room by the exasperated vet, Isaac feels completely drained of energy, and it's not just because of the wounds from the Alphas.

Allison comes in late that night, her hands linked in front of her and her steps slow as she walks up to his bed. He's been unable to fall asleep, waiting for the healing process to slowly wash over him, and the others are probably already home and fast asleep.

"Hey," she says quietly when she reaches his bed. "How are you doing?"

"Great," he tells her with a wry grin. "Just dandy. How about you?"

Allison laughs, a little self-deprecatingly. "Sorry. Stupid question. I wanted to thank you for – for what you did. During the battle." The memory of jumping in front of her and taking an attack from one of the Alpha wolves rushes back to him.

Isaac raises his eyebrow. "Hm," he says thoughtfully, "you're right, you have been thanking me a lot lately."

She grins and ducks her head. "Well, you're always doing something to deserve it. You're – you're a good guy, Isaac."

He smiles sincerely at her. "I try," he admits. "And I couldn't let you die. Scott might go crazy."

Allison blinks. "Scott?" she asks as if she had completely forgotten about him. Isaac looks at her in puzzlement, and she smiles gently. "Oh, you mean the Scott who's spent the night waiting outside this room because he's so worried about you?"

Isaac feels his heart stop for a moment, and then jump into overdrive. "What?" he asks, mentally kicking himself for sounding so breathless. "What are you talking about? Dr. Deaton sent everybody home, and I'm sure his mother – "

"No, he's here," Allison interrupts, her smile turning wistful as she reaches over and intertwines their fingers. Her hand is soft and warm inside his. "They let him stay. Everyone could see he was worried sick over you."

"Oh," Isaac says numbly. "I – " It's hard to speak when the only words pounding in his mind are ones from several moons ago, whispered in the midst of lights and noise – _I don't want you to get hurt_.

"Yeah," Allison says as if she knows exactly how he's feeling, and maybe she really does. Isaac finds himself staring at her, actually taking in all her dark-haired, bright-eyed beauty, and wondering how Scott managed to let her go.

"But he's in love with you," he blurts out before he can stop himself, and Allison's hand in his stills for just a moment, long enough for him to sense her hesitation.

"He was in love with me," she says slowly, and she squeezes his hand and smiles, and then she's gone. Isaac is left staring at the spot she was standing with his heart beating a mile a minute at the thought of Scott waiting for him outside.

-:-

When he wakes up the next morning, Scott's already in the room, seated in the chair by his bed and almost falling asleep with his head in his arms. Isaac pauses to smile and then calls his name, and Scott jumps awake in an instant.

"Isaac!" he says with such relief in his voice that Isaac feels his stomach start doing backflips. "You're awake!"

"Surprise," he drawls, moving up into a sitting position. "Did you stay here all night?" he asks in amazement as if he doesn't already know. The blush on Scott's cheeks would have told him anyway.

"Yeah, I – I didn't want to leave you alone in here," he says quietly. "You were cut up pretty bad, you know."

"I know," Isaac says, raising his eyebrows as he looks at Scott. "I mean, I am the one who was cut up, right?"

Scott laughs and glances away. "Right. And I'm sorry I – "

"Don't be stupid," Isaac interrupts, leaning forward to force Scott to look in his eyes. "We're a pack. Fight together, die together, that's what we do."

Scott takes in a heavy breath, and then he nods. "Yeah," he says after a deep breath. "You're right. Of course you're right."

Isaac nods and holds his hand up, fingers curled into a fist. Scott looks down, bemused for a second, and then grins and fist-bumps him. Isaac swallows hard at the lingering contact and pulls away first

"Is everyone else okay?" he asks when he finds his voice at last. Scott's been staring at him in a way he never has before, and it's doing all kinds of interesting things to his heartbeat and pulse rate.

"Y – yeah," says Scott slowly, finally dropping his hand back down to his side. "They're okay. Isaac, listen, I – "

There's a movement outside the open door of his room that distracts Isaac from whatever Scott wants to say, and when he glances over, he finds Allison there, dressed in the kind of pretty dress that would have had Scott falling all over himself normally. But Scott's too focused on him to notice, and Allison doesn't stay – she catches Isaac's gaze and shoots him a smile, and then she leaves.

Isaac's not sure what that was for, but he's pretty sure it's a good sign, anyway. So when he looks back at Scott, who's still struggling to say something, he decides to take the chance Allison's given him, and he leans forward and kisses Scott as gently as he can.

When he pulls back, Scott is staring at him, lips parted and eyes wide. All at once, Isaac feels a flood of insecurity that builds up inside him, threatening to suffocate him with his own dread at Scott's reactions, and then he feels a hand warm inside his.

Scott's smile is the brightest he's ever seen. "Fight together, die together," he says quietly, and Isaac gulps all his fear down and returns the smile, feeling the most peaceful he has been in months, here with Scott at his side.

-:-

The next day, he sees Allison alone by her locker, and her whole essence is subdued. Isaac looks left and right, and then crosses the hallway in two strides to stand next to her. She jumps a bit, but he thinks she was expecting him.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks him, biting her lip as if she hadn't been there to help him. Isaac chuckles. Any negative emotion he'd ever had for this girl seems to have dissipated in the night somewhere between Scott's kisses and Scott's touches, and he's not sure if it's the hum of first love or just because Allison Argent is an incredible girl.

"Thank you," he tells her simply, because he knows she won't ask why. And she doesn't, she just smiles and shakes her head.

"You're welcome," she says, and she doesn't smell like a hunter anymore. She smells like _pack_, and before he can think twice about it, he's swept her up into a hug that feels rather like coming home.

x

_and i never saw you coming  
__and i'll never be the same_

* * *

**a/n:** wow i don't even know i just finished marathoning this show yesterday and then scott/isaac took over my heart and um yeah this happened. i hope i didn't _completely_ screw up all the characters, and please review if you read this far, i'd really appreciate the feedback!

and **DON'T** favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.


End file.
